Wishes
by LixxyChan
Summary: You have completed every dream you had... but was it really worth it? OneShot Drabble. NejiSaku. Grieve fic for the characters that have died in it... but not angsty.


"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Flashback speech"

**A/U** (-- Authors note :D)

* * *

A bubble-gum haired girl crouched staring at an old monument. She had waist length, pink hair which was pulled tightly into a high pony-tail. She had emerald eyes, deadened by the toll of time. She hid the bottom of her face with a black mask which covered her nose and mouth. The mask had three white whisker marks on each cheek, looking somewhat like a fox. On her forehead, which was by chance no longer large, she had her leaf headband tied securely. She wore a long black cloak, going to just below the knees.

A couple of metres behind her at the edge of the clearing stood a chocolate-brown haired Hyuuga. He had pearl-white eyes and had pale skin. He was leaning against a tree in his Anbu uniform. His face was solemn, his girlfriend, Sakura, was the girl currently crouching in front of the monument. Not many came here after they made a new monument. Everyone that knew the people whose names were carved into the old stone had also passed away, leaving five of the original twelve alive.

Apart from Neji and Sakura, there was Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru were going out, moving on, but Tenten continued to train in place of Lee… lingering in the past. She and he were about to get married when he died… three more days and they would have been married. Three days. So now Tenten pushes herself to the limit. Just like Lee did. And she wouldn't move on.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi." Sakura said after over four hours of constant staring at the stone. She looked thoughtfully at it again for another five minutes before continuing. "I have been thinking… you achieved your wishes. Naruto was named the sixth hokage the week before he had to sacrifice his life for the village…"

"Hey, brat. You're the new Hokage after today! Have fuuuunnnnn!!"

_'I remember- She was tipsy then... now, she's... gone too...'_

"Sasuke, you killed your brother that day… and got killed in the process…"

"Hey Sakura, I finally... ugh... killed him... right?"

_'You... you were dying and... and all you could... think about was whether or not he was dead!'_

"Kakashi, you read the last of Jiraiya's books before you died…"

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I've finished reading Jiraiya's most recent book now! Want to go train then have lunch?"

_'I had... so much fun that day...'_

"But what I really thought about were two particular wishes that Naruto had… one was a misunderstanding, but the other one… well, I would laugh at how ironic this is." She let out a strained, forced laugh.

"You finally have your name on the monument, Naruto..."

"Ooh! That's cool! I want to be put on it!...what's it for anyway?"

"And... and you have Sasuke right at your side."

"I promise Sakura, I will bring him back so he can stay right at my side again!"

_'Well done, Naruto... I just wish I could be there too...'_

She hadn't cried since Tsunade had died. Not even on her teams funerals. But now, a single tear slid down her doll-like skin. Her last tear.

"And," She carried on, not crying another tear. "Is it really that satisfying? Is it worth putting your life on the line for your dreams? I can understand the hokage dream, but… why did you all have to… leave me… at once?"

After another thoughtful five minutes, Neji came and wrapped his lanky arms around her waist, kissing her cheek softly before quietly whispering... "The ceremony is going to start soon. You may want to be there on time; after all… it is your ceremony… _Hokage-sama_." Sakura wiped away the last tear as she scowled at Neji.

"Don't call me that Neji-kun... Goodbye… Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi…. Goodbye everyone. I will move on, continuing your dreams; to protect this village…" She untangled herself from Neji before they both stood up. "Ehh... Neji-kun, will you inform them I'm comiung in five minutes and that I'm sorry? Thank you." Neji just smiled at her. She hadn't just taken up Kakashi's mask, she'd taken up his lateness as well. Then, he took off towards the village, in a hurry to tell the patiently waiting public why the Hokage was late and that she was to arrive soon... hopefully.

* * *

**A/N -- So how did this one go? I'm on to writing short fics at the moment. I like short fics. They're amaze, but not as much so as Faii's hair(Has a raccoons tail pattern on one bit xD)**

**Disclaimer - I'm writing these at the bottom now... is it good thing? Or not so much? Blah, Naruto the characters or anything else related is mine. Apart from the drabble. Drabble isht Lixxi's.  
**

**Anyway, Review cause I want feedback xO**

LixxyChan xx


End file.
